Demons
by toreax
Summary: Jack is pushed over the edge and the demons finally break free.


This wasn't supposed to happen.

Pitch's words repeated throughout his mind over and over again, mocking him. Those words that shouldn't matter sunk him deep into dark parts. His own inner demons laughed and encouraged him to stop, to let go.

_C'mon Jack, you were never meant to be a Guardian._

_Let us out, we'll make it all better._

_Let us out._

_We'll help!_

Jack could feel his hands quivering. They were trying to take control. He couldn't let it happen, people, oh, so many people, would get hurt. He had to protect everyone. He had to protect the Guardians, his new friends.

If he hadn't been able to control the cold, he would be shivering. Not really from the cold, but from the sharpened words. He shouldn't let it get to him, it was Pitch. Pitch was just trying to make him lose control, to get him to join his side.

_You lost Baby Tooth._

_Selfish._

Jack only began to walk down the tunnels that lead to wherever, pushing the urge to look back at the sealed door away, along with the welling emotions. He had to be strong, it was who he was. He couldn't lose control.

_Let us out._

Jack continued to walk down the tunnel until he ended up in the park; ignoring the clutter he called his head. He was confused at first why the tunnel led to this specific place before he spotted the target.

_Poor, poor, bunny._

Jack watched in surprise as Bunny fell to his knees turned towards where children were running away from him, completely oblivious to his existence.

Oh, no.

"Jack,"

Jack held back a jump as North's Russian voice appeared in front of him along with the rest. He looked at him as if he was a deer caught in the headlights, though he didn't know why. North gave him a stern look.

"The nightmares made it to the tunnels," North said sadly, "smashed every basket, nothing made it to the surface."

Jack looked up at him in surprise and he felt every muscle in his body freeze. Nothing made it? At all? That meant no one believed in the Easter Bunny…

_This is your entire fault and you know it_.

_Monster._

"Jack," Tooth swoops in front of him, looking down at his hands with wide eyes. "Where did you get that?"

Jack looked down, not knowing exactly what she was talking about. His eyes landed on the cylinder in clutched in his grip. He still had it? He didn't remember bringing it back. His heart stopped and any words that could have led to an explanation died in his throat.

His mouth opened and closed for a moment. "I…I was…"

"And where's Baby Tooth?" She added in, her voice sounding forced.

Oh, God, it looked like he traded Baby Tooth for his memories. No, no, no, no, that's not what happened, he would never do that. He searched for a way for them to understand, but he probably looked like a blubbering idiot.

It probably looked like he was trying to lie.

"Oh, Jack," Tooth gasps, her hands flying over her mouth. "What have you done?"

"That's why you weren't here?!" North's voice seemed to echo. "You were with Pitch?!"

Jack's hands fly out in front of him for them to stop. His thoughts were all jumbled and wouldn't organize so he could speak and his tongue felt thick in his mouth.

"No, no, listen, listen, please!" Jack said, somehow getting words to pass. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

He had never had to explain something he messed up with in his whole life. Three hundred years not talking to anyone because he was invisible restricted him. He had never apologized or tried to explain himself ever. He probably looked like he was turning against them. He probably looked like a traitor.

_Screw up._

_We can handle it, let us out._

He swallowed thickly and was about to force out random words he hoped told them what had happened, but Bunny cut him off, "He has to go."

Jack's attention snapped to Bunny's and he could see the rage and anger swirling in his eyes. All he wanted to do was run. To hide. He needed to, but his feet wouldn't move. He had never seen such negative feelings pointed directly at him. He felt sorrow and betrayal begin to pool in his stomach.

"_What?_"

"We should have never trusted you!" Bunny roars and Jack didn't have time to stop the fist that connected with his jaw. The powerful blow threw him to the ground and he could feel the metallic taste of blood beginning to pool in his mouth from biting his tongue. For a fleeting moment, he only stared at the ground ignoring the shocked gasp from Tooth. The protective walls that forced the darkness from leaving wavered greatly and he felt the feeling in his body disappear for a second. He gathered his shock and stopped the demons.

"Bunny…" He heard Tooth whispered out in the most horrified voice.

Jack slowly looked over to Bunnymund and he wished the scared look in his eyes would go away. He wasn't afraid of bunny, he was afraid of what the punch would bring on.

_This is what you get for trusting someone._

_They never cared._

_No one believes in you, not even the people who know you exist._

_Consequences._

_Everything is your fault._

He gritted his teeth and slammed his cupped hands over his ears in hopes the voices would stop. He couldn't feel his legs. Oh, god, he couldn't feel his legs!

He shook his head widely and tried to move his legs, but they wouldn't budge. The prickly numb feeling began to slowly travel up his torso. He could practically sense the confused and surprised emotions coming from the guardians.

_Nice job, Jack. You managed to ruin everything again._

_You deserve it._

"Shut up!" He shrieked, panic forming in his chest. "Shut up!"

The numb feeling to his shoulders and he fell to the ground on his back. He vaguely heard North come towards him but his vocal chords were taken over and his voice morphed deep, dark. He felt himself laughing, but he wasn't the one doing it.

_We're here!_

_Finally!_

They took over and his mind was plunged into a black void of darkness.

"You shouldn't have messed with our Jack, Guardians."

**This is old and definitely not the best writing, but I'm going to post it anyway. This came from a dream where Jack had persistent demons that have been trying to break out of him and turn evil. I have no idea where I got this idea. My head is a strange place. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
